January
January}} é o first month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. Births & deaths *Jan 1' – Angela Harry nasce in 1963. *'Jan 1''' – Navin Chowdhry nasce in 1971. *'Jan 1' – Jennifer Hale nasce in 1972. *'Jan 1' – Anna Brewster nasce in 1986. *'Jan 2' – Georgina Cordova nasce in 1980. *'Jan 3' – Dario Cioni nasce in 1970. *'Jan 3' – Jason Marsden nasce in 1975. *'Jan 4' – Chic Stone nasce in 1923. *'Jan 4' – Greg Cipes nasce in 1980. *'Jan 5' – Russ Manning nasce in 1929. *'Jan 5' – Clancy Brown in born in 1959. *'Jan 5' – Jiang Wen in born in 1963. *'Jan 6' – Johnny Yong Bosch nasce in 1976. *'Jan 6' – Genevieve O'Reilly nasce in 1977. *'Jan 8' – Terry Brooks nasce in 1944. *'Jan 8' – Susie Porter nasce in 1971. *'Jan 8' – Tommy Lee Edwards nasce in 1973. *'Jan 9' – Philip Tanzini nasce in 1967. *'Jan 10' – George Alec Effinger nasce in 1947. *'Jan 10' – Diane Polley morre in 1990. *'Jan 12' – Long John Baldry nasce in 1941. *'Jan 12' – John Jackson Miller in born in 1968. *'Jan 12' – Russ Manning morre in 1981. *'Jan 13' – Chris Wiggins nasce in 1931. *'Jan 13' – Mike Edmonds nasce in 1944. *'Jan 14' – Lawrence Kasdan nasce in 1949. *'Jan 14' – Mark Jones morre in 2010. *'Jan 15' – Richard Franklin nasce in 1936. *'Jan 15' – Aubree Miller nasce in 1979. *'Jan 15' – Dove Cameron nasce in 1996. *'Jan 15' – Mark Haigh-Hutchinson morre in 2008. *'Jan 16' – Garth Ennis nasce in 1970. *'Jan 17' – James Earl Jones nasce in 1931. *'Jan 17' – Ann Nocenti nasce in 1957. *'Jan 17' – Genndy Tartakovsky nasce in 1970. *'Jan 17' – Kelly Marie Tran nasce in 1989. *'Jan 18' – Ingvild Deila nasce in 1987. *'Jan 18' – Graeme Campbell morre in 1992. *'Jan 19' – Nash Edgerton nasce in 1973. *'Jan 19' – Allison Shearmur morre in 2018. *'Jan 20' – Tom Baker nasce 1934. *'Jan 20' – Dave Fennoy nasce in 1952. *'Jan 21' – Ken Leung nasce in 1970. *'Jan 22' – Olivia d'Abo nasce in 1969. *'Jan 24' – John Hollis nasce in 1931. *'Jan 24' – Adrian Edmondson nasce in 1957. *'Jan 24' – Phil LaMarr nasce in 1967. *'Jan 27' – Steve Leialoha nasce in 1952. *'Jan 27' – Frank Miller nasce in 1957. *'Jan 28' – Andrew Jack nasce in 1944. *'Jan 29' – Peter Sumner nasce in 1942. *'Jan 29' – Stephen Coleman nasce in 1973. *'Jan 29' – Anna Acton nasce in 1977. *'Jan 30' – Valene Kane nasce in 1987. *'Jan 31' – Eddie Byrne nasce in 1911. *'Jan 31' – Eric Walker nasce in 1970. *'Jan 31' – Gil Kane morre in 2000. Publication dates *'Jan 1' – Mission from Mount Yoda in 1993. *'Jan 1' – Tales of the Jedi 4: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 2 in 1994. *'Jan 1' – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord in 1996. *'Jan 1' – Tales from Jabba's Palace in 1996. *'Jan 1' – X-Wing: Rogue Squadron in 1996. *'Jan 1' – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord in 1997. *'Jan 1' – Shards of Alderaan in 1997. *'Jan 1' – Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague in 1998. *'Jan 2' – Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4 in 2003. *'Jan 2' – Star Wars: Legacy 0½ in 2008. *'Jan 2' – Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5 in 2008. *'Jan 3' – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 6 in 1995. *'Jan 4' – Republic 81: Hidden Enemy, Part 1 in 2006. *'Jan 5' – Star Wars Tales 2 in 2000. *'Jan 7' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 26: Family Ties, Part 1 in 1998. *'Jan 8' – Republic 48: Honor and Duty, Part 3 in 2003. *'Jan 9' – Starfighter: Crossbones 1 in 2002. *'Jan 10' – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi in 1995. *'Jan 10' – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 2 in 2001. *'Jan 10' – Star Wars: Chewbacca (TPB) in 2001. *'Jan 10' – Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6 in 2007. *'Jan 10' – Knights of the Old Republic 12: Reunion, Part 2 in 2007. *'Jan 10' – Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7 in 2007. *'Jan 11' – Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4 in 2006. *'Jan 11' – Republic 82: Hidden Enemy, Part 2 in 2006. *'Jan 12' – Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm in 1998. *'Jan 12' – Union 3 in 2003 *'Jan 12' – What's The Story? Episode I (Round 8) é publicado in the Databank in 2007. *'Jan 13' – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 3 in 1999. *'Jan 19' – Chewbacca 1 in 2000. *'Jan 20' – The Clone Wars Campaign Guide in 2009. *'Jan 21' – Shadows of Darkness in 2005. *'Jan 21' – Knights of the Old Republic 37: Prophet Motive, Part 2 in 2009. *'Jan 22' – Revenge of the Jedi comic strip é concluído in 1983. *'Jan 22' – Jedi Search UK abridged cassette in 1996. *'Jan 22' – Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void in 2003. *'Jan 22' – Republic 49: Sacrifice in 2003. *'Jan 23' – Star Wars 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 3 in 2002. *'Jan 23' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Volume 3: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger in 2008. *'Jan 24' – Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa in 1995. *'Jan 24' – Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2 in 2007. *'Jan 25' – Labyrinth of Evil in 2005. *'Jan 25' – Issue 1 of the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic in 2006. *'Jan 26' – Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2 in 2000. *'Jan 27' – Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1 in 1999. *'Jan 27' – Star Wars 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2 in 1999. *'Jan 27' – The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff in 2006. *'Jan 27' – Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force in 2009. *'Jan 28' – Crimson Empire 2 in 1998. *'Jan 28' – Republic 60: Hate and Fear in 2004. *'Jan 28' – Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1 in 2004. *'Jan 28' – Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1 in 2009. *'Jan 29' – The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey in 2002. *'Jan 29' – The Approaching Storm in 2002. *'Jan 30' – Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter in 2001. *'Jan 30' – Allegiance in 2007. *'Jan 30' – Dark Times 8: Parallels, Part 3 in 2008. *'Jan 30' – Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1 in 2008. *'Jan 31' – Star Wars: Droids Special in 1995. *'Jan 31' – Star Wars 26: Infinity's End, Part 4 in 2001. *'Jan 31' – Outbound Flight in 2006. *'Jan 31' – Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Part 1 in 2007. Film releases & TV airings *'Jan 2' – Dooku Captured, the 11th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs no Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Jan 9' – The Gungan General, the 12th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Jan 10' – The last episode of Star Wars: Ewoks airs on ABC in 1987 *'Jan 14' – "Warhead", the 12th episode of Star Wars Rebels Season Three will premiere on Disney XD in 2017. *'Jan 16' – Jedi Crash, the 13th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Jan 23' – Defenders of Peace, the 14th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Jan 30' – Trespass, the 15th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network in 2009. *'Jan 31' – The Special Edition of A New Hope é lançado nos cinemas in 1997. Video game releases *'Jan 30' – LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters in 2014. *'Jan 31' – Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith in 1998. Events concerning Wookieepedia *'Jan 7' – Wookieepedia becomes Wikicities' Wiki of the Month in 2006. *'Jan 13' – Star Wars Wiki en Español is created in 2006. Other Star Wars events *'Jan 9' – Star Tours opens at Disneyland in 1987. *'Jan 10' – [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] receives two People's Choice Awards, for Favorite Movie and Favorite Movie, Drama in 2006. *'Jan 11' – Actor Mark Hamill is injured in a car accident, requiring reconstructive facial surgery in 1977. *'Jan 11' – Filmagens de Return of the Jedi começa under the false project name, Blue Harvest, in 1982. *'Jan 16' – Mark Hamill, Anthony Daniels and Peter Mayhew guest star on The Muppet Show in 1980. *'Jan 23' – The five finalists of the Darth Who Contest are revealed in 2007. *'Jan 26' – Seven Los Angeles Star Wars fans plead guilty to pirating [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]], with the possibility of one-year prison sentences each in 2006.